


Vanilla Bean With Two Pumps Of Raspberry

by wendydarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendydarling/pseuds/wendydarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drags Niall to Starbucks at 3 in the morning. Niall finally discovers why Harry always talk about couple things with their names in one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Bean With Two Pumps Of Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluffy and written in one hour. I was listening to bubblegum pop playlists on 8tracks while writing this so I'm really sorry.

Niall realised that he must love Harry a lot, and that his patience is very thick, to let his best friend dragged him out of the hotel at three in the morning to buy some Starbucks that Harry's dying to try.

Apparently, Harry keeps forgetting that they are well-known, fuck it, famous, and thinks they can strut out as if they're in high school. The fact that they sneaked out an ungodly hour in the morning kinda helped to avoid a crowd of screaming girls, but they almost bumped into some who thank goodness didn't recognise them with their 'disguise'.

They were both wearing snapbacks (Niall owns them both) and hoodies with the hood over the cap, shades and loose cotton trousers. Harry complained that he wanted his skinny jeans and Niall smacked him upside down the head.

Their fans can recognise them by the ear, and really, Niall's not sure if Harry's aware of their popularity. Harry's going on and on about this drink he saw in the Internet and really wanted to try. He says it's some kind of vanilla bean with raspberry pumps.

It sounds awful to Niall already, letting Harry drone on about the new tees he'd be ordering on some hipster site or indie music. Niall lets it pass through his ears and kept up the pretence that he's listening with occasional nods and grins.

His legs are aching with all the walking; Harry didn't want to drive, saying, "Come on, Niall. The night air is lovely and perfect for couples."

"What do you mean couple you idiot?"

"I just want my Starbucks."

Niall noticed Harry's habit of adding 'perfect for couples' whenever the other asks him out. He blushes at the thought of Harry 'asking him out'. Scolding himself inwardly, they made a turn on a street. The web map on Harry's phone said that they're nearing the blasted coffee shop.

Niall thinks again of all the times Harry said couple to him.

"What do you say to clubbing? Couples night at this bar."

"I found a great restaurant and I heard many couples go there."

"Want to stay a day more here? There's a couple package that includes bed and breakfast."

There's also Zayn, Louis and Liam leaving them behind the hotels or sleeping in the tour bus without telling them since him and Harry share the same room. Harry would take out popcorn and say, "Movie night then. I got this great movie here." Great movie in Harry's vocabulary is something along the lines of When In Rome and 500 Days Of Summer.

Niall would always end up almost dozing off when watching movies picked by Harry. Whenever he does, the other would shake him by the shoulder and tell him all about what he missed. 

"Almost there, Ni." Harry says enthusiastically and holding his hand out. Niall looks at Harry weirdly and his stretched out hand, saying, "You want me to shake it?"

Harry only laughs and didn't say another thing. Worried that he might have offended Harry, Niall held his hand out like Harry did, "Okay, here." Harry looks like he's contemplating something with the way he's chewing on his bottom lip.

He reaches out to Niall and grasps it tightly. Niall, who was about to start shaking it, got dragged by Harry. "What are you doing you twat! People will see!"

Smiling cheekily at him, Harry shrugs, "We're in disguise and it's cold." Niall wanted to snort and say that he isn't cold because hell, he's wearing a god forsaken hoodie and so was Harry. The words were cut off his tongue when the taller boy places their joined hands inside the front pocket of his much larger hoodie.

"I wanted to hold your hand you slow troll. And isn't the air perfect for couples?" He's smiling and he do look genuinely happy, though the smile didn't reached Harry's green eyes. Relaxing his shoulders and matching Harry's long stride, Niall mumbles, "Yeah, sure."

"You agree? So er, couples, I, uh, thought-"

"Mate you really need a girlfriend," That instantly wiped the smile off Harry's friend and his hold on Niall's hand loosen that it made Niall add instantly, "But I'm fine if you want to practice couple things with me."

The smile is back on Harry's lips and Niall lets out a sigh of relief when the other looks away from him. Harry shouldn't really be doing this kind of things with him when they and the others talked about the fact that being gay is okay.

And Harry's attractive, tall, warm and tours with him. He also brings him chick flicks, jumps from his bed to drag Niall into his craziness and wants to hold his hand. Niall can't even think of "No homo," because this is out of boundaries already and he's kind off okay with it. Harry seems so too.

Finally they have arrived in Starbucks (which is miraculously open). The lights are soft and, _since when did they started putting those small white romantic candles and red roses on every table?_

"What the hell happened to Starbucks?" Niall says aloud as they entered. Harry didn't reply and only pushed the door open for the both of them. They sat at the back where a path of roses lead them to.

"So, er, what do you want? I'll order for us." Harry asks, standing up from his chair. Niall takes out his phone and said automatically, "The wi-fi password and green tea please." Harry seemed to be stalling and Niall looks up from his phone to look at Harry fiddling with his fingers.

Sighing, Harry turns around to leave for the cashier. Niall holds his phone up that is opened in Instagram. He clicks the shutter button and left the photo without a filter because it looks nicer without it. 

The caption he typed reads, _Haha what happened here!?_ He considers posting the picture or not because the fans might suddenly swarm the place. Thinking better of it, he decided to post the picture later when they're back at the hotel. And there's no wi-fi yet anyway.

Niall sent a short text to the other lads about him and Harry's whereabouts. Their lightning fast reply made him raise a brow together with the replies that were all the same; _'Have fun ;) xx_

A straining and emotional sound made him look up. A man wearing the Starbucks apron is playing the violin and smiling at him. Okay, Niall's not sure what's happening anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asks, forgetting that they are in a foreign country whose main language isn't English. The man replied with two words; "Couples package."

"I don't understand, um, couples package you said?"

The man nods, "Yes, couples package. Rent the place and roses and violin man. Perfect for couples, yes?"

Harry arrives carrying a tray of his tea, an oreo cheesecake and a weirdly pink drink. He looks at the violin man with a slight frown. The violin man instantly distanced him self from their table but close enough to be heard.

"The hell's he babbling about," Niall mumbles while taking his steaming cup of tea, "I keep hearing couples." Harry shakes his plastic cup of pinkness and it intrigued Niall a lot.

Stirring his tea, Niall gestures to Harry's whatever-it-was with one free hand, "Is that the great and holy thing you dragged me here for?" Harry nods, blushing.

They finished their drinks in silence and had small talk about the next tour dates while sharing the cake, the violin making up for the awkward pauses. 

The Starbucks stunt was done faster than Niall would've thought. They were walking out the door and another guy throws a bunch of rose petals at them before exiting. It made Niall giggle and say goodbye at the staff and thanking the violin man specifically. 

Harry just looks annoyed. He didn't offer his hand to Niall, nor did he took it forcefully. They kept distance from each other as they walk, and Niall's confusion just keep on piling up one by one.

Riding the lift was worst. They both pressed their floor's button at the same time and Harry pulled away so fast Niall's confusion is morphing into anger. Niall marches out of the lift the moment it happened and walked past his and Harry's shared room to the one next to it.

Management booked the entire floor, so who should really care if he wanted to use another one? He opens it easily with his master key and was about to step inside and do that door slamming he sees in movies when a foot wedges itself between the door and the bedroom.

He looks up to see Harry's attention trained on him and biting his lip. Niall raises a brow, clearly saying, "What?" 

"I'm sorry I swear I can explain."

Niall's still confused and angry but he crosses his arms and waits for Harry.

Harry takes the snapback off and runs his hand over his curly hair, "I planned it all, okay? The stupid candles, the roses and the freaking violin man."

"What- I don't-" Niall spluttered.

"I like you, you piece of shit!" Harry shouts at Niall's face, "I have been trying to tell you for at least two months already but you are the most oblivious person I have ever met, Niall James Horan. I held your fucking hand and mentioned the word couples but you still weren't able to connect that. Do I have to snog the living daylights out of you before you realise that?"

Niall had a good retort, especially to the piece of shit reference. Harry's glaring at him and panting, anticipating his reaction. With a toothy smile he says instead, "Kiss me then you fucker." Before he knew it, he was being pushed against the door.


End file.
